narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Claw Creation Technique
tailed beast skill Isn't this a tailed beast transformation ? --Elveonora (talk) 11:51, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Unless stated, I don't think we should add it as one. For now, we should just keep it as is. Joshbl56 20:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't really see a good reason to not add this as a tailed beast skill. Nii's bijū was a cat- there's a really slim chance that we'd be wrong on this.--Cerez365™ 01:27, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :In my opinion it's going too far say it's the result of the Two-Tails. Does the Five-Tails use steam because Han does, or the Six-Tails use bubbles? No, until stated otherwise they don't. Until it is made clear it shouldn't be added.--''Deva '' 01:30, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I agree, there is no chance of us being wrong in simply referring to it as ninjutsu for now. Also, there are already techniques which enhance the growth of similar parts of the body while also increasing its durability, such as a person's hair, and these aren't classed as tailed beast skills. I don't see the issue in waiting for further confirmation. Blackstar1 (talk) 01:36, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :: @Deva→ Actually, we don't know the Gō- or Rokubi's abilities are so I can't speak on the former much but Utakata's abilities were said to be clan related or something familial. But good point, though I don't think Nii will fit into that bracket but we never know I guess.--Cerez365™ 01:38, November 24, 2011 (UTC) @Deva, I disagree. Han does use steam due to his armor, it was clearly stated. Utakata's bubbles are water release, but it's possible Tailed Beast power is used as well since we have not yet seen exploding water. The difference is Jiraiya used chakra to enhance his hair. Yugito's nail's are actually cat claws. Anyone agrees ? --Elveonora (talk) 15:30, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Jiraiya not only used chakra to enhance his hair, but to also temporarily increase the head's metabolism, which was what resulted in the rapid hair growth. As both hair and nails are composed mainly from the same material, keratin, I don't see why a similar technique couldn't be applied here. Although, I'm not stating that this was the actual method used, the possibility creates enough uncertainty for me that it shouldn't be listed as a tailed beast skill, until further confirmation is provided. :Also, cat claws are seemingly able to extend because they're retractable. So, although I do agree that this technique might be alluding to that capability, it still isn't the rapid nail growth which appears to occur here. Blackstar1 (talk) 16:23, November 24, 2011 (UTC) As I said, it's cat claws not long nails. Notice her thumbs, it's like Naruto's while under Nine-Tails influence. --Elveonora (talk) 16:36, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Just because her nails come to a sharp point doesn't make this a tailed beast skill, nor does it account for why they're able to extend to such an extent. Regardless of my thoughts, there still isn't a sufficient indication to suggest that this ability stems from the Two-Tails and that alone, is enough to prevent it from being classed as a tailed beast skill at this time. Blackstar1 (talk) 16:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I would like to see other people's opinions on this. --Elveonora (talk) 17:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Though I personally think this is more than likely a tailed beast skill, it's not really that pressing that it be classified as such immediately. We can wait for confirmation- there is still a chance that notion could be wrong.--Cerez365™ 17:25, November 24, 2011 (UTC) So ? I don't get this. When manga or databook says otherwise, it will be changed. Read my reasons above and also add to the fact it was not named, while other host's techniques were. Was not named because she partially transformed and changed her nails into cat claws. --Elveonora (talk) 17:30, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Or Kishimoto-sensei simply thought that naming it wouldn't fit the flow of the page, or he hasn't thought of a nice name for it yet. The point is that although it could be a Tailed Beast skill, it could also be a technique she developed in reference to her Tailed Beast. :I'd also like to point out that, although it looks like some of the physical changes Naruto undergoes under the influence of the Nine-Tails, Naruto never shows any form of control over those changes as Yugito clearly displays. The Tailed Beasts changes that can be controlled are all related to the chakra cloaks, which Yugito isn't using here. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:18, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Not really. Naruto has physically changed even without undergoing any chakra cloaks. Valley of the End, Sasuke part II. encounter among others. And about Kishimoto-sensei simply thought that naming it would't fit the flow of the page is weird. All other techniques were named. As far as I know, Killer B does not name his tentacle transformations ... this is the same. Don't tell me its a coincidence that: -it's cat claws, her tailed beast being a cat -it's not named I really don't know why most people here are so close-minded (no offence) Theres much more speculation in some articles than this. --Elveonora (talk) 23:58, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :No one here is being close-minded, as far as I can see everyone is respecting your opinions and aren't actually denying the possibility of this being a tailed beast skill, but rather saying that the current evidence isn't conclusive enough to make such a claim. There isn't and shouldn't be any issue with erring on the side of caution and just awaiting further confirmation, as this is a much better option than spreading potentially false information, especially given such flimsy evidence to the contrary. Blackstar1 (talk) 01:04, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :As for speculation in other articles, bring it up on their respective talk pages, and the community will either discuss and cite it or remove it. — SimAnt 01:11, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::@Elveonora: ::# They're not cat claws. Cat claws don't work like that. They are retractable, while Yugito's nails simply grow. ::# I actually mentioned that Naruto undergoes physical changes besides the chakra cloak. I also pointed out that, unlike Yugito's and her nails, Naruto does not hav any control over those changes. ::—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Since we had a nice conversation on whether or not this is a tailed-beast skill, can we add trivia that this seems to be based on a cat's claws or something that has to do with her tailed-beast being a demon cat? Joshbl56 07:55, November 25, 2011 (UTC) @Simant, I'm sorry. Kinda depressed, so excuse me for that. But what about Tobi ? The page has a warning it may containt false information. (I think it can be removed now by the way) @ShounenSuki, I know how cat claws work, I own 4 cats. How do you know they simply grow ? To me it looks like cat claws, but I guess thats a difference of opinions which is pretty normal since this is a talkpage and everyone want to prove their own. The key word is "Naruto does not yet" have any control of partial transformations since to be honest, his So6p Cloak is pretty unique and different to what we have seen so far. Killer B can transform any part of his body into that of Eight-Tail's and even spit ink. We don't know how much control she has over Two-Tails, but she is obviously able to transform at will. And thanks for the nice conversation and excuse me again. --Elveonora (talk) 13:11, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I think now it's even more obvious that this is a tailed beast skill, isn't it ? --Elveonora (talk) 00:41, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Storm 3 Having the game, I checked Yugito's moveset and all her "Claw Creation" variants have Cat Claw in their names. Kinda makes me wonder. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 18:28, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Tailed Beast Skill/Partial Tranformation So... It's time to correct this article, clearly we are looking at a Tailed Beast Skill or a Partial Transformation, those are cat claws, that's easy to see. What you guys think? Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:55, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :Now THIS would could very likely be a tailed beast skill. But I could go either way.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:13, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Not partial transformation, her whole fingers would change too if it were one. Already listed as a tailed beast skill and it was a horror to have that listed in the infobox as well.--Elveonora (talk) 17:07, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Here's a better question. How exactly is this not Cat Claw? What, she has to have a technique to grow the claws, and a completely separate one to wave them around and attack people? I don't see the logic. At all. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:40, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :If it was anything, Claw Creation being the act of actually growing the claws and may or may not be a Tailed Beast Skill. Cat Claw is actually using in a technique that may do technique things that we are not privy to. As I've said, I could go either way on this one.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:52, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Thinking about it more... it might as well be a partial transformation, even tho a fishy one, since as I said, they usually make the users turn a part of their bodies into that of a tailed beast.... having seemingly cat claws but human fingers makes no sense. This is one of those articles which are very speculative and more than likely wrong and should long have had a misinformation warning. I shouldn't open my mouth since I do very little in here in comparison to other editors, but quite a few articles aren't maintained well in all honesty. Those bad shape ones should be taken care of, this one included. Some aren't far from fanon and degrade the overall quality of this wiki. We took care of "unnamed nin" characters, so maybe it's time for another cleanup. Also now we are at it, how does for example Ink Creation even work? Is Killer B granted an ability by Gyuki to convert his chakra into ink or does he get an organ which allows him to create it inside of his body like an octopus? If the latter, then it's a partial transformation too (internal one) unless he has it all the time... then we would be talking about a mutation--Elveonora (talk) 20:16, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I am curious, why did this jutsu become classified as a Tailed Beast Skill? I understand that this appears to be a cat related technique, but what came up that made it okay to classify this as a tailed beast skill? I remember some time ago that it was unclear whether this was a tailed beast skill so what exactly was it that solidified that? ShadowVillage999 (talk) 02:14, August 8, 2014 (UTC)ShadowVillage999 The jinchuriki Yugito Ni'i obtained this skill because of her biju matatabi therefore its a tailed beast skill. Munchvtec (talk) 02:26, August 8, 2014 (UTC) I was just curious if there was any evidence that this technique did come from Matatabi or is it just speculation. For example, we know that Roshi's Lava Jutsu came from Son Goku because Kisame told Itachi after his fight with Roshi that he was using the Four-Tails' Lava Style. Is there anything that specifically links the Claw Creation Technique to Matatabi? ShadowVillage999 (talk) 02:37, August 8, 2014 (UTC)ShadowVillage999 The biju matatabi used this jutsu first. She learnt it from matatabi. Munchvtec (talk) 02:40, August 8, 2014 (UTC) There's no reason to believe it isnt a tailed beast skill considering that her biju is a cat. its common sense i would think. Munchvtec (talk) 02:43, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Mitsuki Wut. when exactly did he use this?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:22, July 5, 2017 (UTC) : In the 13-th episode, when he captured Sumire and prepared to finish her off with his extended nails-claws before Boruto intervened. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 11:26, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Cat Claw In Blazing, Yugito used Cat Claw in her untransformed state, and it's this (just attacking with elongated claws). I'd like to suggest a merge.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 14:19, November 18, 2017 (UTC) :Databook has explicitly attributed Cat Claw to Matatabi, merging them would imply she that canonically, she can use it untransformed, which so far isn't the case, and would complicate Mitsuki's anime use, which has nothing to do with Matatabi. Omnibender - Talk - 14:31, November 18, 2017 (UTC)